A Little Accident That Brought Us Together
by xStarfirex
Summary: Robin and Starfire are home alone and decide to watch a movie. But can one little accident, that Starfire caused, trigger a new relationship? oneshot. RS fluff all around!


**A/N **hey everyone, decided to write this one-shot dedicated to Robin and Starfire. R&R!

**A Little Accident That Brought Us Together  
****By: xStarfirex**

Beast Boy and Cyborg were at the arcade for the day while Raven was at a private beach meditating leaving Robin and Starfire at the Titans Tower all alone. Robin was in his workout room while Starfire was moping around the tower until she reached Robin's workout room.

"Robin, would you like to watch a movie with me?" asked Starfire who was peeking her head inside the workout room. All the titans knew Robin has feelings for Star and he would do anything to make her happy.

"Sure, Star. What kind of movie is it?" asked Robin.

"I believe it is comedy," responded Starfire.

"Ok," said Robin then grabbed a towel from the bench and wiped his forehead.

"I think I'll take a shower first before I join you," said Robin.

"Ok," agreed Starfire and Robin left the workout room and headed for his bathroom.

_A movie with Starfire, I wonder how it will be like. Just me and her. No Raven, No Cyborg, and definitely no Beast Boy! This is my chance to finally tell her how I really feel about her without the other titans to rudely interrupt us. _Robin thought while he was in the shower.

Starfire was now in the lounge and popping the movie in the DVD player. _Finally, Robin and I will partake in viewing a movie. I am honestly cheerful that the other titans are not here with us. Might this be the proper time to tell him that I care about him more than just his best friend? _Starfire thought while finding the remote for the DVD player.

A few minutes later, Robin walked into the lounge and sat down on the couch. Starfire was now in the kitchen part of the lounge making popcorn when all of a sudden Robin could smell smoke. He turned around.

"Star, what are you-" but before Robin could finish his sentence, his jaw dropped.

"I was trying to make popcorn, but I am still unfamiliar with this 'microwave'," said Starfire.

Smoke was coming out of the microwave and the smoke detector started beeping and water came out from the sprinklers on the ceiling. Robin jumped over the couch and assisted Starfire with the microwave. He took out the burnt bag of popcorn from the microwave and was going to throw it out the window, but as he was running to the window, he slipped and the burnt popcorn fell out of his hands and landed into Starfire's. She then ran to the window but didn't notice Robin had slipped and was still on the floor so she tripped and fell on him and the burnt popcorn slipped out of her hands but went out the window. A few moments later, the sprinklers and the beeping had stopped. Robin and Starfire were still on the floor. Starfire's hair was all wet and Robin needed more gel.

"I just took a shower! I don't believe this!" said Robin taking a mini gel pack from his utility belt and restyling his hair, but deep down inside, he was smiling. Starfire started laughing at the incident that just occurred and Robin joined in.

"I am so sorry, Robin," said Starfire with a smile still on her face and rolled off of Robin and onto the floor next to him.

"It's ok but maybe I should cook the popcorn next time," said Robin and Starfire nodded. They laughed again and sat up.

"Hey, Star, I have to tell you something," said Robin.

"I have to tell you something, too," said Starfire.

"Why don't you go first," said Robin.

"No, no, no, you go first," insisted Starfire.

"Oh, but, ladies first," said Robin.

"Oh, but, superhero's first," said Starfire.

"You're a superhero too! Let's just say it at the same time on the count of 3," insisted Robin and Starfire nodded.

"1," counted Starfire.

"2," counted Robin.

"3," they both counted.

"I love you!" They both said. They heard what the other one had to say.

"You do?" asked Robin.

"Yes," said starfire.

"And I was afraid of rejection?" said Robin.

"You were? I was afraid you wouldn't accept me, too," said Starfire.

"Of course I would, a girl like you, deserves a guy like me," said Robin and Starfire playfully and softly hit him on the arm.

"Ow!" said Robin.

"What have you been doing in your workout room? That was a light hit," said Starfire.

"Impressing you," said Robin and Starfire blushed.

Robin then touched his lips onto hers and Starfire deepened the kiss. After a few moments, Starfire broke the kiss and gave him a hug. They were still on the floor sitting and wet when the unexpected happened. Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg walked in.

"Woah, Robin, Starfire, why are you...wet and on the floor? You know what, I don't think I wanna know" said Cyborg.

"Ewww! We're you two just...making out!" screamed Beast Boy.

"NO!" screamed Robin back. Beast Boy was twitching his left eye and he, Cyborg, and Raven left the lounge. Robin stood up then helped Starfire stand up.

"We better get dried off before we watch the movie," suggested Robin.

"Yes, we should," said Starfire. Robin took a hold of Starfire's hand and they walked out of the lounge together. They entered their own rooms and gave a cry of happiness and got dried off.

A few minutes later, they walked back into the lounge hand-in-hand and found Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg on the kitchen counter. All three of them smiled as soon as they noticed Robin and Starfire holding hands.

"Hey you guys, we're gonna watch a movie, wanna join us?" asked Robin to BB, Cyborg, and Raven. The three looked at each other and smiled.

"No, dude, it's ok," said BB.

"Yeah, we don't wanna ruin the movie for you two," said Cyborg.

"Go and watch the movie by yourselves," said Raven.

"You sure?" asked Robin.

"Positive," said BB.

Robin and Starfire smiled at each other and went to the couch while the other three titans left the lounge. Robin made some popcorn and he and Star were finally able to watch the movie……..alone. Starfire leaned on Robin's shoulder and Robin just smiled and put his arm around her.

**The End**

**A/N** That was just one little one-shot I thought of while I was surfing the web. I hope you liked it. There'll be more of those cute one-shots soon, I guarantee. It was kinda hard for me to find the right words for Starfire to say, good thing I have a thesaurus. Please review! And don't forget to check out my other stories I wrote, it's simple, click on my pen name on the top of this page, that should bring you to my personal profile page, then scroll down and choose a story to read. And DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW! Thanks.

xStarfirex


End file.
